papyrus_the_animated_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Black Pyramid
The Black Pyramid is the twenty-fourth episode of the animated series. Synopsis The Nile River is ill and unsafe to use. Thus, Papyrus, Théti, and Tiya are sent to a Nubian village to find out the cause. Plot The episode opens with the city of Thebes and its unwell residents, not even the Pharaoh is spared. At the palace, Ratoufer is meditating and has a vision of a Nubian god, Mumba, possessed by Seth, to which he notes Papyrus’s mission is not going to be an easy one. Meanwhile, at Tiya’s place, Papyrus, Théti, and Tiya are conversing, until Ratoufer shows up and informs that the source of the poisoned Nile is in a Nubian village. Aker knows of this awareness and scoffs at their mission, believing he will stop them. Later, Papyrus and Théti prepare for voyage but Tiya tries to get on board (caught by a guard) and assists to come along, noting she was born in Nubia. Théti looks annoyedly to Papyrus and dismisses Tiya, much to her dismay. A few days later on voyage, Papyrus and Théti comment on the duration. A commotion is suddenly heard in the ship cabin, Tiya is caught by Nekhet, who brings her before the two. Théti then notes that it’s too late to turn back to Thebes, suggesting they throw Tiya off board. Tiya is appalled and protests this, along with quickly reminiscing about helping them and going on crazy adventures with the "lunatic" Papyrus. Théti playfully looks to Papyrus and both chuckle, meaning Théti was only joking. Things continue to go well until a violent storm, created by Aker, hits the crew, causing their ship and it’s passengers to crash and land on a shore later. Nekhet notes that a few people are wounded and require attention. Papyrus and Théti insist that they search the island for help, but Tiya again assists to come along with them, stating she will be handy. In a forest, they try to find their way, until Tiya steps into a rope trap, sending her up in the air. Tameek then shows up, armed with a bow and arrow, believing Egyptians came to rob the land. Papyrus attempts to reason with him but notices a lurking lion behind him, to which Papyrus tries to warn about, but Tameek doesn’t buy it, viewing it as a diversion. That is until, he hears the lion approaching him. The lion is then warded off, threatened by their weapons. They later spend the night and eat together, Tameek tells the trio of Nubia’s history and relationship with Egypt, that Egypt has been ruling over Nubians for a long time and the details of the Fire Mountain. In the morning, they continue through the forest and come across a baby gorilla. Théti comments on its cuteness but Tameek quickly stops her and warns about its formidable mother. Shepsi instantly makes friends with the young gorilla but is carried away by its mother, to which Papyrus notes that he has made a friend. They arrive at the Nubian village, where they see the villagers being forced to defile the Nile by the order of their god Mumba. Later, the crew go at the chamber of Mumba, escorted by Tameek. Tiya is told to stay out and be their watch, which bothers the latter. Tameek then reassures her that she is the best at it. Tiya comments that Papyrus has never talked to her that way. Papyrus, Théti, and Tameek go into the chamber, but are confronted by the clan leader, Mat’a, who then threatens them with Tiya’s life. Papyrus notices that Tiya made her way into the chamber and confidently surrenders his sword, Mat’a picks it up but is suddenly electrocuted by it. Papyrus and the three are captured and held hostage afterward. Meanwhile, Mat’a informs Mumba about the presence of Papyrus and Théti. Mumba then orders that they must be ridden of. Papyrus is at interrogation with Mat’a about the situation. Mat’a then makes a deal with Papyrus to engage in a death match against Tameek, only that he must wear a mask that restricts sight and voice, meaning it shall be a blind duel. Papyrus and Tameek (masked) face each other with spears, unaware that one is the other. Théti and Tiya are tied up and gagged as they watch, Mat’a deviously tells them the real deal that it is a fight to the death, that if one wins, he will end the life of the other. The girls quickly panic and try to warn them, but can’t due to their mouths covered. The duel goes on until Papyrus eventually subdues Tameek and raises his spear to impale him, but Papyrus rejects this and forfeits, that he refuses to kill anyone. Tameek takes off the mask and realizes it’s Papyrus. Papyrus is perplexed at this and demands an explanation from Mat’a. Mat’a is disgraced, the scene cuts to unconscious Papyrus and Tameek who are brought towards Mumba, adding that he can do what he wants with them. Meanwhile, Tiya struggles to untie herself. Shepsi comes in and tries to help her with the rope. Tiya then suggests bringing something that could help her, only for Shepsi to bring in a vine, much to Tiya’s defeat. Papyrus and Tameek then awake and face Mumba. Papyrus looks around for his sword and goes to fetch it, deterred by Mumba. He then figures out that the god is possessed by Seth and used as a tool. Aker agrees that he guessed right and proceeds to destroy them through Mumba. Meanwhile, Tiya is set free thanks to Shepsi, and helps Théti as well. They then meet up with Mat’a, who attacks them with vines. Back at the chamber, Papyrus is about to be crushed, but exclaims for Tameek to retrieve the sword, which he does. Papyrus then after confronts the god with it, reminding himself that the power of the sword is equal to his courage. Mumba gets weaker at the radiant power. In response, Mat’a ditches Théti and Tiya in aid of Mumba. Papyrus eventually defeats Mumba and the chamber starts to collapse in pieces. A large falling rock plummets towards Mat’a but Théti saves him in time, much to his surprise. The entrance caves in, leading them to believe there is no way out. Mat’a, however assists them and leads them out through an alternate exit. They return to the village. Mat’a apologizes for any trouble instigated, having being consumed by his hatred for Egyptians. The next morning, they prepare for their voyage back to Thebes. Théti offers for Tameek to return with them, teasing Tiya. She thanks them but looks for Shepsi, who delivers a goodbye message to the baby gorilla and its mother from earlier. Papyrus comments that Shepsi is a person too, he needs to say goodbye to his friends. Shepsi comes back to Tiya. Tiya then sadly tells Tameek bye, that they might see each other again. She quickly gives him a kiss and runs off to the ship. Papyrus and Théti share a small moment of silence then wave him goodbye. The ship departures and the episode closes with Tameek standing on a rock watching them leave. Characters Main *Papyrus *Théti *Tiya *Tameek *Seth *Aker *Mumba * Mat’a Major *Nekhet *Other ship passengers *Villagers Minor *Ratoufer *Pharaoh Merenre Gallery EP 24 op.jpg|Thebe's residents unwell. palace entrance.jpg EP 24 merenre.jpg|Merenre taking a medicine. EP 24 nile.jpg|The defiled Nile. Mumba.jpg|A vision of Mumba. Ratoufer ep 24 (1).jpg|Ratoufer confirms an omen. Tiya's home.jpg|Tiya's home. Ratoufer EP 24.jpg Aker ep 26.jpg|Aker laughs. Shepsi ep 24 (1).jpg|Shepsi serves as a distraction. Tiya et Shepsi ep 24.jpg Tiya EP 24 (2).jpg Tiya with Nekhet.jpg|Tiya caught by Nekhet. Aker ep 26 (2).jpg Tiya EP 24 (4).jpg Tameek EP 24.jpg Papyrus et tameek.jpg Tameek y tiya.jpg Tameek helps Tiya.jpg|Tameek helps Tiya. Tameek y Tiya (2).jpg gorilla scene 1.jpg|Theti attemps to pick up the baby gorilla. Tameek 8.jpg|Tameek at the sight of the gorilla. shepsi and baby gorilla.jpg|Shepsi makes friends with the young gorilla. Mumba 2.jpg Tameek et Papyrus.jpg Mata (2).jpg Nubian village.jpg|Nubian village. Mata.jpg|Mata makes a deal with Papyrus. EP 24 (2).jpg|Mata makes a deal with Papyrus. Tiya and Theti 2.jpg|Theti and Tiya tied. papyrus vs tameek (2).jpg|Papyrus and Tameek about to duel. theti and tiya ep 24 (3).jpg Papyrus vs tameek.jpg|Papyrus and Tameek face each other. Aker ep 26 (3).jpg mata confronts.jpg|Mata confronts the girls. Theti and Tiya.jpg Mata confronts (2).jpg|Mata attacks Theti and Tiya. Aker ep 26 (4).jpg Mumba 4.jpg mumba 3.jpg Tameek with sword.jpg|Tameek tosses Papyrus his sword. papyrus vs mumba.jpg|Papyrus weakens Mumba. Mumba 5.jpg EP 24.jpg Mata et theti.jpg|Mata thanks Theti. Mumba 6.jpg|Mumba falls into the widening fissure. Nubian village 2.jpg voyage prep.jpg Tiya and tameek (3).jpg|Tiya kisses Tameek goodbye. Tameek.jpg episode end.jpg|The episode ends. Category:Episodes